<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lazos de sangre by Ame8910</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945827">Lazos de sangre</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ame8910/pseuds/Ame8910'>Ame8910</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, F/F, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:14:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ame8910/pseuds/Ame8910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren perdió todo gracias a un alfa, lo único que le queda es su amada hija, trabaja fuertemente para darle una vida agradable. Pero odia demasiado a los alfas por ser mentirosos y abusar de su poder, pero que pasara cuando en su camino se cruce con un artista de mirada penetrante y adicto a su sangre? AU/RiRen/Levi vampiro X Eren Omega.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>HanMika - Relationship, riren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lo que me importa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bueno de nuevo aqui, publicando fic nuevo, todas dirán, ¿Qué le pasa? debería terminar sus otros fics jajaja lo siento pero esta idea me ha estado rondando y queria ustedes la pudieran leer, espero sea de su agrado.</p><p>Ya saben que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la llama asesina que nos hace sufrir cada mes XDD, la idea e historia si me pertenecen.</p><p>Gracias a todas las lindas personas que escribieron en la publicación, por lo que les dedico este fic, especialmente a la hermosa Vane y a Xochilt mi beta.</p><p>Sin más a leer.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sabía que su vida había tocado fondo cuando se vio en la maldita necesidad de bailar en ese asqueroso tubo haciendo esos sensuales movimientos, solo por ganar más dinero, ¿la causa?, su pequeña hija estaba a punto de cumplir 12 años, ellos querían ir a ese evento de N.N., su banda favorita, para el cual las entradas eran costosas, no era que se fueran a presentar, no, era solamente la venta de sus productos.<br/>—Que buen trabajo Eren – dijo su jefe, con una amplia sonrisa – deberías venir más seguido, serías la estrella.<br/>—No gracias – dijo mientras se colocaba su ropa, quería bañarse, pero debía regresar a casa – esto es una emergencia y no me gusta dejar la casa en las noches.<br/>—Es una pena de verdad – esa mirada era asquerosa, de verdad le molestaba – o podrías ser …<br/>—Mi paga por favor – extendió su mano, el sobre apareció – gracias, feliz madrugada.<br/>Salió lo más rápido, cuando llegara contaría el dinero que le habían dado mientras bailaba, no era agradable sentir las manos de esos alfas sobre su cuerpo y de las bestias, pero dinero era dinero, todo sería para hacer feliz a su hija.<br/>Abrió la puerta de su pequeño apartamento, la vio ahí en el futón durmiendo, dejó los zapatos en el gekan, fue directo al baño, quería quitarse esa asquerosa sensación junto con el sudor, así podría abrazar a su hija sin sentirse culpable.<br/>Contó el dinero, lo acomodó en un lindo sobre, le colocó una carta informándole que era todo para ella y ese evento, se acostó a su lado dejándole un beso en la frente quedando completamente dormido.<br/>El delicioso aroma de comida lo hizo regresar a la vida, cosa que en verdad no quería, ese día también era difícil porque tenía que asistir a sus tres trabajos.<br/>—Buenos días, mamá – su hija lo saludo, dejando un rápido beso en su mejilla – llegaste tarde, pero quiero agradecerte por mi regalo.<br/>—Buenos días Hime – él se levantó, se dejó abrazar – cuando salgas de clases ve a comprar las entradas, seguiré ahorrando de aquí al sábado.<br/>—No te sobre esfuerces, me preocupas – esas palabras lo llenaban de ánimos, su hija era su mayor tesoro – aliméntate bien y hoy llega temprano.<br/>—Lo haré – respondió, después de soltarla empezó a guardar el futón – trataré de buscar un trabajo más estable con buena paga, así no llegaré tan tarde.<br/>—Mamá – él la volteó a ver, vio la preocupación en su linda carita – gracias por esforzarte tanto.<br/>Él le sonrió, se sentaron a desayunar, si no fuera por ella ¿Qué sería de su vida?, estaba solo, su familia lo había abandonado por culpa de ese estúpido alfa cara de caballo que lo engañó y dejó. Pero ver esa linda silueta hacía que todas esas preocupaciones se olvidaran.<br/>Dejó a su hija en la puerta del colegio recibiendo un beso, cerrando con llave el candado de su collar para omegas, ella se encargaba de hacerlos especialmente para él, cosa que le hacía feliz, sabía que se preocupaba por él.<br/>—Cuídate Hime, si necesitas algo llámame – ella sonrió, entró rápidamente – bueno sigamos con la rutina.</p><p>*w*</p><p>Como odiaba ese asqueroso mundo, como odiaba a esas sucias personas que movían su trasero solo por estar a su lado, el único beneficio era que podía tener sangre gratis, pero igual sabia asquerosa.<br/>Su vida estaba rodeada de bestias, hombres lobos y vampiros, también de nuevos géneros alfas, omegas y betas, todos vivían “armoniosamente”, palabra que en verdad odiaba, porque cualquier asqueroso podía violar a un omega, dejarlo embarazado y desaparecer, las bestias disfrutaban maltratar a los betas y él solo podía mirar, porque si en verdad le sacaban el mal humor los destruiría a todos.<br/>—¡Levi! – grito su loca amiga, desesperándolo más – mira esto, la venta de las boletas fue todo un éxito, deja de tener esa mirada de gato estreñido con casi 200 años.<br/>—Cállate – tomó aire, vio los documentos entregados – y no tengo 200 años.<br/>—Lo sé, tienes 250 pero deberías sentirte alagado, que solo te veas de 200 jajaja – ella empezó a reír con fuerza, así que de inmediato la golpeó en sus costillas – lo lamento, pero duele demasiado.<br/>—Entonces no te rías como una imbécil – le gustaba lo que leía, nada en su larga vida había sido tan emocionante como tener esa banda – haremos una pequeña presentación después de todo el evento.<br/>—¿Si estás de acuerdo?, o espera me llama mi caramelito – ella veía emocionada su celular, contestó de inmediato colocando el altavoz – Hola Erencito, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?<br/>—Hanji san buenas tardes – la voz era agradable, no era ruidosa como la de Hanji – ¿quería preguntarte si esta tarde estarás en el consultorio?<br/>—Si, ¿Qué ocurre? – ella sonreía cada vez que el joven hablaba, podía creer que también le agradaba – ¿estas enfermo?, ¿o será la pequeña Hime?<br/>—Nada de eso – le pediría que la llamara cada vez que estaba con él, así no debía estresarse – Hime va a cumplir pronto los 12 años y me gustaría que antes del evento de N.N., le realizaras la prueba de género.<br/>—¿Ya son 12 años? – la vio cerrar sus ojos, como rememorando – tan linda que se veía cuando recién nació, pero volviendo al presente, dile que pase por el consultorio, la esperaré y le daré un regalo de cumpleaños.<br/>—Se demorará un poco, irá primero a comprar esas boletas – lo escuchó decir con fastidio, era bastante interesante esa reacción – espero que no vuelvan a realizar algo así, o no aguantare.<br/>—Escuché que harán un concierto en un mes – lo escuchó murmurar con fastidio, eso lo hizo sonreír - ¿Por qué peleas?<br/>—Eso quiere decir que debo volver a ese horrible lugar a trabajar – ambos dieron un fuerte suspiro, si Hanji lo hacía era porque sabía que esas palabras eran ciertas – esta madrugada el jefe hasta se me insinuó, te juro que, si no necesitara ese trabajo, hubiera matado a ese asqueroso alfa de mierda.<br/>—Ho – dijo sorprendiéndolo, se escuchaba calmado, pero tenía un espíritu salvaje.<br/>—Te daré trabajo si lo deseas – ella lo dijo muy amablemente, se escuchaba la preocupación – sabes que no me importa.<br/>—No gracias, me ayudas con la salud de Hime y eso es más importante, no quiero abusar de tu amabilidad – escucharon gritos y como soltaba un suspiro – debo irme, el trabajo llama.<br/>—Cuídate Erencito – la llamada se colgó – le daré de cumpleaños una boleta para nuestro concierto, se pondrá feliz y mi caramelo no tendrá que, sobre exigirse, por cierto, el nuevo mánager está aquí.<br/>—Hazlo pasar – pidió, se dirigió a la mesa, Mike como siempre estaba en silencio – esperemos que no sea un idiota.<br/>—Buenas tardes soy Jean Kirstein, espero poder trabajar con ustedes – que horror, parecía un estúpido caballo – vengo de la empresa Jeager corp., que busca poder firmar una alianza artística con ustedes.<br/>—Te probaremos por dos meses – le dijo sin apartar la mirada de esos horribles ojos – si lo logras firmaré lo que ellos quieran, pero si la cagas en lo más mínimo, te desangrare.<br/>Lo vio pasar saliva con dificultad, él era perfecto, su banda era perfecto, así que ese idiota debía demostrar que era perfecto.<br/>—Bueno Levi, me iré mis hermosos pacientes me esperan – ella dejo los documentos que estaba leyendo del cara de caballo – cualquier cosa avísame, nos vemos el sábado.<br/>—Bien – fue lo único que dijo – trabajamos de lunes a lunes, solo descansamos en la noche y si es necesario quedarnos en el estudio de grabación lo hacemos, Mike es un hombre lobo, Hanji es una omega, es la única que puede faltar, y yo soy un vampiro sangre pura, así que deberás tener en cuenta nuestra alimentación, apréndela.<br/>—¡Si señor! – más gritos innecesarios – estaré siempre al pendiente de ustedes.<br/>—Lárgate – lo vio marcharse, supo que era un poco extraño su aroma - ¿lo percibiste?<br/>—Ese alfa es o fue un mujeriego – la voz de su compañero era gruesa, una de las pocas que le agradaba escuchar – tiene un aroma persistente por lo que creo que lleva mucho tiempo con su compañero, pero hay demasiados aromas diferentes en pocas cantidades.<br/>—Es un cerdo alfa – lo estaría vigilando, no le agradaban esa clase de personas – veremos qué tan responsable es.<br/>Se levantó, salió de la sala de reuniones, iría a ver cómo iba la distribución del espacio donde se llevaría a cabo ese evento, todo debía ser perfecto, todo porque estaban por cumplir 8 años de estar en ese arduo proceso de ser músicos.<br/>Se coloco sus gafas, su abrigo luego salió, caminaría hasta el lugar, así podría despejar su mente de ese nuevo mánager, el clima era agradable, el invierno estaba haciéndose presente por lo que estar ahí lo relajaba, inhalo con fuerza, percibió un aroma bastante agradable, empezó a girar su cuerpo para ver si lo podía encontrar, pero no fue posible.<br/>—Té de menta – dijo, le agradaba en verdad – que agradable.<br/>Y con ese aroma en su mente siguió su camino.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Delicioso aroma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bueno aqui esta la continuación, espero siga siendo de su agrado, ya saben que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la llama asesina.</p><p>Gracias a mi linda beta por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo y corregirlos.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota de haber aceptado ese estúpido trabajo?, era el mismo día del evento de su Hime y el evento de N.N., al que había prometido ir con ella, pero se dio cuenta después de haber firmado.</p><p>Ahora estaba ahí esperándola en la puerta del colegio, realmente esperaba que en verdad no se enojara con él.</p><p>—Hola mamá – ella corrió a sus brazos, la abrazó con fuerza – mira hoy aprendí a cocinar postres, ¿quieres probar?</p><p>—Me encantaría – respondió, empezó a caminar – iremos al parque y ahí lo comeré, ahora cuéntame ¿Cómo te fue?</p><p>—Fue increíble mamá – ella sonreía ampliamente, era tan linda – en la clase de cocina pude aprender muchas cosas, así que podré prepararte más postres.</p><p>—Necesitaremos un horno – dijo, ella solo afirmó con su cabeza – hablaremos con la tía Mikasa a ver si nos puede llevar a un lugar donde conseguirlo.</p><p>—¿Crees que se pueda? – esos hermosos ojos verdes con dorado lo miraban con emoción – sería fascinante, el problema es que el apartamento es muy pequeño.</p><p>—Hime escúchame – la sentó en uno de los columpios, se inclinó para quedar a su altura – como soy un idiota firmé un contrato de trabajo para el día de tu cumpleaños.</p><p>—¿No estarás conmigo? – esos ojos hermosos, mostraron la decepción, se sintió culpable – prometiste estar conmigo.</p><p>—Lo sé amor mío – acarició su rostro, la beso – pero no estaré lejos porque seré asistente de iluminación en el evento, es decir que …</p><p>—Tú le darás luz a L san – ella lo comprendió de inmediato, agradeció eso – entonces si estarás conmigo.</p><p>—Por un tiempo – ella golpeó el otro columpio, él se sentó a su lado recibiendo el postre - ¿de qué es?</p><p>—Chocolate oscuro – sabía delicioso, de verdad que su hija sabía que no le gustaba las cosas tan dulces – también aprendí a preparar una mermelada de moras, hoy trataré de prepararla para poder glasear los cup cakes.</p><p>—Lo esperaré con ansias – al terminar volvió a besar esa linda cabeza luego la alzó – bueno vamos a ver a Hanji san y trataré de hablar con Mikasa a ver si te puede acompañar al evento.</p><p>—¿Y el tío Armin? – era una buena opción, pero seguramente estaría ocupado con sus clases.</p><p>—Si Mikasa dice que no puede, hablaremos con él, ¿de acuerdo? – ella afirmó, se acomodó en su cuerpo, ahí sintió como se quedó dormida.</p><p>Caminó hasta el consultorio, agradecía que todo quedara tan cerca del colegio de su pequeña, porque así podía ahorrar en transporte, ahora que lo pensaba debía buscar un mejor lugar en que vivir, le preocupaba la seguridad de su hija ya que pasaba mucho tiempo sola.</p><p>—Caramelito de mi corazón, bienvenido – escuchó la voz de Hanji de inmediato en el mostrador – ¿mi pequeño dulce está durmiendo?, déjala en la camilla del consultorio, iré enseguida.</p><p>—Muchas gracias – le dijo después de recibir ese beso que siempre le daba la mujer.</p><p>Entró al lugar, la recostó luego acarició su cabeza, estaba tan orgulloso de su pequeña, que en verdad no importaba todo ese esfuerzo que hacía diariamente porque ella lo valía, era su sol, giraría felizmente a su alrededor con tal de verla feliz.</p><p>—Llegué – la vio entrar con un par de jeringas - ¿Cómo estas Eren?</p><p>—Bien Hanji san, trabajando fuertemente – le sonrió, se alejó de su hija - ¿sabes dónde está Mikasa?, necesito pedirle un favor.</p><p>—Sé que vendrá en un par de minutos – respondió, mientras abría el documento de su hija en el computador – pero si necesitas ayuda, yo puedo cuidarla.</p><p>—No creo que puedas – dijo honestamente sonriéndole a la mujer – es el día del evento de N.N.</p><p>—Tengo trabajo ese día – la vio girarse dramáticamente y abrazarlo – pero seguramente mi amada podrá cuidarla.</p><p>—Eso espero – por lo menos podría verla desde la distancia – por lo menos estaré en el mismo recinto que ella.</p><p>—Bueno caramelito – sabía que era hora de hablar del género de su hija – puedo casi asegurarte que ella es alfa, sus actitudes sobreprotectoras y sus capacidades intelectuales dan esa señal, pero como puedes ver hay excepciones.</p><p>—Lo entiendo – esas palabras golpeaban más sus creencias – ya veía ademanes de alfa en ella, el solo hecho de mirar mal a otros alfas o bestias que se nos acercan.</p><p>—Ella te ama – se sonrojo ante esas palabras – y tú a ella, bueno iniciaré. </p><p>La vio acercarse a su hija, era increíble la habilidad de esa mujer en la medicina, podía parecer una desquiciada en su vida, pero cuando se colocaba esa bata era toda una profesional; sin despertarla sacó la sangre, de inmediato la llevó a la máquina, unos golpes en la puerta los sacaron de sus pensamientos.</p><p>—¿Puedo pasar? – la voz de Mikasa hizo presencia, Hanji de inmediato se paró dando saltitos – hola Hanji san.</p><p>—Mi amada – las vio besarse, se sonrojo un poco, ellas eran muy abiertas – te estaba esperando, ¿hoy vamos a cenar?</p><p>—Hola Eren ¿Cómo estás? – solo vio una asentimiento de cabeza a la pregunta realizada – vi tus llamadas, perdóname estaba en una reunión con el vocalista de N.N.</p><p>—No te preocupes sabía que estabas ocupada por eso no respondí – él le sonrió, la vio sentarse a su lado – estoy bien.</p><p>—Mikasa ¿quería preguntarte si este fin de semana puedes acompañar a Hime al evento de N.N.? – sabía que estaba siendo algo abusivo con ella, pero de verdad no quería dejar a su hija sola – aquí está el boleto, sé que no lo necesitarías.</p><p>—No hay problema, ese día estaré desocupada – la suave sonrisa de la azabache lo tranquilizó – pero ¿no vas por trabajo?</p><p>—Así es, pero estaré en el mismo lugar que ustedes – ella no preguntó más, así que supuso que ella había generado el mensaje del trabajo – te lo agradezco de verdad.</p><p>—Deberías dejar de trabajar tanto – se veía preocupada, pero no podía en verdad solo dejarlo – trata de encontrar un trabajo más seguro.</p><p>—Bueno, hoy me inscribí a otra empresa de cuidado de casas a ver si me va mejor – mostró el panfleto, ellas de inmediato tomaron una foto – pero creo que el próximo fin de semana, después del evento tendrá que quedarse sola nuevamente, pienso ir a bailar.</p><p>—¡Es inseguro, lo sabes!, no estoy de acuerdo con esto caramelito – entendía la preocupación de Hanji san, pero si lo hacía tendría lo suficiente para cambiar de casa – si necesitas dinero, apóyate en nosotras que…</p><p>—Te lo agradezco, pero no – les sonrió, debía ser honesto con ellas – estoy feliz con todo lo que hicieron por mí en mi embarazo, a Mikasa por permitirme estar en su casa y cuidarme, también a ti Hanji san por brindarme los cuidados médicos, pero desde que Hime nació me prometí ser la mejor madre de todos, me siento feliz de poder hacerlo.</p><p>—Bueno entonces te ayudaremos contratándote dos veces por semana – Mikasa le sonrió, él solo pudo afirmar con su cabeza – así que sigue esforzándote, te ayudaremos en lo que necesites.</p><p>—Gracias.</p><p>Amaba a esas mujeres, desde que las conoció siempre fueron parte de su familia por lo que las cuidaría también; les hablo de sus deseos de cambiar de lugar y de conseguir un horno, ellas se ofrecieron a buscar un apartamento más amplio, económico que viniera con horno incluido. A los pocos minutos los resultados salieron, confirmaron que era una Alfa.</p><p>—Estaba pensando caramelito, que te parece si me envías a Hime al consultorio los días que tengas trabajo, y así me ayude aquí – la idea no le parecía mala, ella había hablado de querer estudiar medicina.</p><p>—Hablaré con ella y te daré la respuesta en un rato – se despidió de las mujeres, salió con su niña de nuevo en brazos.</p><p>Fue directo a su pequeño apartamento, debía hacer que Hime adelantara sus tareas para que pudiera tomarse su cumpleaños con total tranquilidad y felicidad.</p><p>*w*RiRen*w*</p><p>Necesitaba quitarse a ese pesado mánager de encima, primero tenía un montón de olores de omegas que hacían que su nariz enloqueciera, Mike sufría lo mismo. Así que en cuanto ese cara de caballo se ocupó, salió lo más rápido de ese lugar, pero en el proceso llamó a su prima.</p><p>—Hola Levi - la escuchó al otro lado de la línea, escuchaba a una niña - Hime espera un momento, necesito hablar con mi primo.</p><p>—¿Cuándo vas a quitarme a ese imbécil? - exigió saber, en verdad estaba desesperado - es un inepto que no sabe ni siquiera presentarse adecuadamente.</p><p>—Solo enséñale - sintió como un tic aparecía en uno de sus ojos.</p><p>—Tengo más de 200 años como para estarle enseñando a un caballo a relinchar de manera adecuada - escuchó la risa contraria junto a un “allá veremos a mamá” - ahora dime que la persona que escogiste para el escenario es competente.</p><p>—Claro que si - su prima podía ser pesada con su vida privada, pero era una profesional - lo escogí porque lo conozco y he visto su trabajo, además necesitaba más dinero, así que le ofrecí el puesto, también estará en la iluminación esta noche, te aseguro que no te defraudará.</p><p>—Bien, nos vemos.</p><p>Colgó sin esperar una respuesta, de verdad quería encontrar una linda mujer con un aroma un poco agradable en su sangre y satisfacerse, tenía demasiada hambre, por culpa de ese caballo era imposible.</p><p>Y así fue, antes de entrar al gran lugar donde se estaba llevando a cabo el evento de N.N., encontró a una mujer que olía algo agradable, la tomó de la cintura, cuando sus ojos se conectaron solo le dio la orden de dormir, así que se dispuso a beber esa sangre, pero como se lo imaginó, en cierto punto sabia asquerosa.</p><p>—Otra pérdida de tiempo, solo un mitad perro - se limpió la boca e ingreso, quería ver el escenario.</p><p>Y en verdad que estaba sorprendido, tenía una elegancia sombría digna de la banda, los colores negro, rojo, blanco y algún toque de naranja hacía parecer una mansión victoriana, las rosas en los micrófonos eran maravillosas, hasta la silla donde el estaría de vez en cuando, daba esa presencia de ser un digno vampiro de la realeza, él jamás tuvo una así, por lo que al terminar pediría que la llevaran a su apartamento.</p><p>—Sea bienvenido Levi sama - Riko, su diseñadora estaba ahí sonriéndole - sígame su camerino está listo y debemos iniciar con el maquillaje.</p><p>La siguió, pudo escuchar los gritos de Hanji al otro lado de la puerta, tenía tanta energía que el terminaba agotado de solo verla o escucharla. </p><p>—Me alegra escuchar eso caramelito - ahí iba con sus apodos ridículos - eso ayudará mucho a la pequeña.</p><p>—Pienso igual - la voz de hace un par de días volvió a hacer presencia - a ella le gusta cocinar, cocer y hacer manualidades, por lo que si trabaja contigo podrá tener su propio dinero y gastarlo a su antojo.</p><p>—Por fin tendré una asistente capaz - escuchó esa dulce risa, en verdad que le pasaba una corriente por el cuerpo - entonces la esperaré desde el lunes.</p><p>—Claro que si, por cierto, Hanji san, ¿has podido encontrar supresores más fuertes? - escuchó un sonido de desagrado de la mujer - no haga ese sonido, sabe muy bien que entre más consuma, lo más probable es que deje de sacar feromonas y quede estéril.</p><p>—Caramelito, pero te estarías dañando más - no hubo respuesta, a él no le importaba lo que pasara con ese tipo, pero si Hanji perdía la risa, es porque la cosa era seria - sé que has pasado por muchas cosas difíciles, pero no es muy recomendable para tu salud.</p><p>—Tengo a mi hija y sé que nadie se interesará en un omega marcado y abandonado - el mismo problema de tantos, seguramente ese cara de caballo disfrutaba hacer eso - bueno hablamos después, debo seguir con el trabajo.</p><p>—Cuídate ¿sí? - solo se escuchó un sonido de garganta - ¿irás con él?</p><p>—Probablemente el próximo fin de semana - la voz se escuchaba desanimada - necesito más dinero, por lo menos para comprar el horno y devolver el de Armin, no me agrada tener que venderme de esa manera, pero la paga es buena, hablamos Hanji san.</p><p>Mike entró con el cara de caballo y su poco buen humor se perdió, le fastidiaba verlo, cerró sus ojos, dejó que las mujeres hicieran la magia de volverlo L, el gran vocalista de N.N., pero entre más pensaba, sus deseos de comer incrementaban.</p><p>—Riko san - ella se paró a su lado, solo colocó una mano sobre su hombro - busca a cualquier modelo y tráela, tengo hambre.</p><p>Todos en el lugar sabían que era un vampiro y todas la modelos le entregaban la sangre sin tener que dormirlas o usar otro de sus poderes, por eso salía con frecuencia en la portada de esas revistas, donde afirmaban que él era un hombre que disfrutaba usar de sus “novias”.</p><p>—Lamento decirte que será imposible - levantó una ceja, pero empezó a golpear la silla, sabía que su rostro no se podía ver - Mikasa sama no quiere que en este evento salga otro comentario negativo sobre usted.</p><p>—Mierda - dijo con mucho fastidio, ¿por qué nadie tenía un sabor de sangre agradable? - compra un par de bolsas en un hospital.</p><p>—Si Levi sama - la escuchó caminar, cuando dejó de sentir a las demás se levantó.</p><p>Al salir del camerino vio a H su guitarrista y M su baterista, ambos golpearon su espalda, empezaron a caminar al escenario, todo estaba oscuro, solo se escuchaba los murmullos de las personas entrando, esa sensación siempre le gustó, porque esos gritos y ovaciones eran para él. Después de unos minutos, la música hizo presencia, tomando el micrófono inicio.</p><p>—Arrodíllense cerdos - y los gritos fueron el mejor complemento de su música.</p><p>Cada canción cantada era coreada, aplaudida y se exigía más, pero ellos también tenían un límite, él llevaba semanas al punto de morir, el hambre no era un buen consejero.</p><p>—Agradecemos su presencia en este hermoso recinto - dijo, escuchó muchos “te amo, cásate conmigo” - ustedes son el motivo de nuestro arduo trabajo y esperamos poderlos ver pronto.</p><p>—¡Gracias lindos bebés! - gritó Hanji, mientras movía con locura sus manos - estamos preparando una linda sorpresa, así que espérenlo con ansias.</p><p>Empezaron a salir, a la distancia vio a Riko con esa pequeña caja, así que corrió hasta ella, la tomó, se encerró en ese cuarto, con gran desesperación trato de ingerir esa sangre en un asqueroso envoltorio plástico.</p><p>—Mierda sabe asqueroso - dijo después de su tercer intento de acabar con una bolsa - moriré de hambre.</p><p>Se dejó caer, como podría resistir si llevaba años sin poder satisfacer su hambre, debía encontrar una solución rápida, porque no podría vivir de té negro y galletas toda su maldita eternidad.</p><p>Salió y entregó lo demás a Riko, ella ya sabía que debía hacer, tomo aire, necesita recomponerse, él era la cabeza de la familia Ackerman, el fundador de esa empresa, ahora estaba ahí muriendo lentamente.</p><p>Pero cuando tomó una bocanada de aire, un delicioso aroma a té de menta apareció, así que siguiéndolo llegó hasta la cabina de sonido e iluminación.</p><p>—¡No me toques asqueroso perro alfa de mierda! - se escuchó ese fuerte voz, corrió para ver si podía ayudar, pero sus ojos quedaron impactados al ver a ese mitad hombre lobo en el suelo - ¿crees que porque soy omega te abriré las piernas como una puta?, yo mataré a todos los alfas, son unos asquerosos.</p><p>Lo vio correr, pero el delicioso aroma seguía ahí, el tipo estaba semi inconsciente por el dolor, sonrió ante tal acto de valentía.</p><p>—¿Dónde está mamá? - vio a una pequeña de cabellos castaños, el aroma era parecido, pero solo olía a un fuerte té negro - ¿tú, maldito que le hiciste a mi mamá?</p><p>La vio sacudirlo con fuerza, al percatarse de algo corrió por ello, tenía una linda liga con encajes, su mirada era dorada, brillaba de ira, que lindo espectáculo estaba viendo, la vio acercarse y coger con ese pequeño pie a golpes la entrepierna del tipo ya casi muerto.</p><p>—Hime cálmate - escuchó a su prima, ella corrió a levantarla - mírame, buscaremos a tu mamá, toma llámalo.</p><p>Parecía que él era invisible porque ninguna de las dos le prestaba atención, la pequeña caminaba un poco después golpeaba al tipo, hizo eso hasta que le contestaron.</p><p>—¿Mamá donde estas?... no te muevas de ahí, voy de inmediato - colgó, lanzó el celular y salió corriendo.</p><p>—¿No vas a ir detrás de ella? - le preguntó, su prima solo negó - tienen carácter.</p><p>—Hime es una alfa muy sobreprotectora - la escuchó pacientemente - su madre se ha esforzado demasiado por sacarla adelante y ella lo ama con todo su ser.</p><p>—¿Es un hombre omega? - ella afirmó, empezaron a caminar - debe ser una mierda vivir en esta sociedad.</p><p>—Lo es - la vio señalar por la ventana, vio como ambos se abrazaban, la niña revisaba detalladamente al mayor - su alfa le mintió y antes de decirle que estaba en cinta lo abandono, su familia lo dejó atrás por la vergüenza, nunca hemos sabido quienes son sus padres y ese infeliz de mierda.</p><p>—Busquémoslo y matémoslo, antes de que dé más crías - la escucho reír, pero estaba quebrada - ¿lo aprecias?</p><p>—Si, es como un hermano - se percató que la niña volvía a coger el cabello del mayor, luego fue alzada y le entrego un sobre - probablemente le esté dando el dinero que ganó hoy.</p><p>—¿Por qué?</p><p>—Ella quiere un horno - así que la persona con la que hablaba Hanji esa tarde, era ese joven - se ha dedicado a cuidar de la salud de su mamá, por lo menos en las comidas.</p><p>La vio retirarse, aunque ella era una vampiresa de sangre pura, era de la segunda rama de su familia, era una de las pocas que podían dar descendencia, así que, si debía ser catalogada era omega, aunque no como los que nacían en esa época, solo su sangre combinada le permitiría procrear.</p><p>Pero ese joven era diferente, habían negado su existencia y se había esforzado en sobrevivir con su hija y lo que más lo estaba molestando era que con solo percibir su aroma, había quedado satisfecho.</p><p>—¿Qué se sentirá beber su sangre? - se dijo, sonrió con deseo, lo que no hacía desde hacía muchos años.</p><p>Se dirigió al camerino, quería ir a dormir y pensar en cómo encontrarlo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hasta aqui, espero que les gustara o si merezco tomatazos, gracias por su paciencia con cada actualización.</p><p>Sin más, Ame las ama.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Una parte de ti</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Capitulo doble!!!! disfrútenlo, recuerden que los personajes son de la llama asesina, yo solo hago que se amen.<br/>Tambien mis historias solo las encuentran en AO3 y FanFiction, si las ven en otra plataforma por favor avísenme y denuncien.</p>
<p>Gracias a mi linda beta, te mereces todo mi corazón y a Vane por seguir dándome ideas RiRen XDD ustedes dos merecen todo mi amor.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los días fueron pasando, su necesidad de comer incrementó, pero buscaba desesperadamente ese delicioso aroma a té de menta en las mujeres que abordaba, no importaba si era en medio de un ensayo, o de una filmación de uno de sus videos, tampoco llegó a importarle que le tomaran fotos, él solo buscaba saciar esa necesidad.</p>
<p>—Deja de hacer eso Levi – Hanji le llamó la atención, se veía molesta, pero ¿Qué culpa tenía? – estas dándole el mejor postre a los medios de comunicación para llamarte un maldito cabrón cambia mujeres.</p>
<p>—Tengo hambre – fue lo único que dijo, se alejó de ella – esta tarde pasaré a dejarte esas asquerosas bolsas de sangre.</p>
<p>No espero respuesta, en verdad solo necesitaba alimentarse bien, ya fuera en sangre o comida común, pero que fuera agradable para su paladar; se dirigió a su compañía, necesitaba ayuda de Mikasa.</p>
<p>Así que se tomó su tiempo en llegar caminando, tantos años de vida le habían enseñado que caminar lo mantenía despejado, le quitaba esas ganas de atacar al primero que se le cruzara en el camino.</p>
<p>—Bienvenido primo – dijo Mikasa al verlo, ella tenía un teléfono en su oreja – dame unos minutos estoy cotizando unos apartamentos.</p>
<p>—¿Te vas a ir a vivir con la loca? – la escucho reír y negar, eso lo calmó – que alivio, creí que la tendría cerca de mi casa.</p>
<p>—¿Puede enviarme esa información a mi correo? – ella se veía extremadamente profesional, en ese traje negro – se lo agradezco, cuando el interesado tenga el dinero me comunicaré con usted.</p>
<p>La vio tomar su celular, escribir rápidamente, sonrió a la pantalla, despues se quedó mirándolo.</p>
<p>—Quiero que ese imbécil se aleje de mi – ella cerró sus ojos volvió a negar – su incompetencia es exasperante, no es capaz de encontrar un buen cocinero que me satisfaga, se la pasa hablando de cosas que en verdad no me importan.</p>
<p>—Levi no puedes pedirme que me deshaga de todos tus managers – ella acomodó su bufanda roja, dejó salir un gran suspiro – sé que eres competente, pero necesitas que alguien te releve y asi aprenderás a relajarte.</p>
<p>—Tengo hambre – que alguien en la tierra lo entendiera – pero a ti no te importa porque tienes a la idiota cuatro ojos de mierda que te alimenta cada vez que quieres.</p>
<p>—Levi eres muy exigente en todo – se recostó en la silla, le dio la razón – pero llevamos años sin encontrar a alguien que llene tus expectativas en ese ámbito, por eso estas en todas las portadas, con diferentes mujeres.</p>
<p>Que le importaban las revistas, nadie entendía esa necesidad de pasar un bocado de sangre, sentir la satisfacción del sabor, que se desborde esa esencia agradable, así que sintiéndose mal consigo mismo se levantó, salió a esa pequeña clínica.</p>
<p>Sabía que su prima no lo detendría, ellos habías aprendido a respetar esas necesidades básicas.</p>
<p>—Loca de mierda – dijo al entrar, vio a una pequeña asomar su cabeza – ¿te encogiste?, te ves mejor asi.</p>
<p>—No señor, soy Hime Zoe – ese nombre de nuevo, al inhalar reconoció el aroma de esa noche – estoy ayudando a la tía Hanji desde hace un par de dias.</p>
<p>—Un placer soy Levi Ackerman – le extendió su mano enguantada, la niña con una dulce sonrisa la tomo – ¿te causa problemas?</p>
<p>—No señor – era muy decente y vestía muy lindo – hoy se tomó el tiempo de explicarme a más detalle, quiero ser doctora cuando sea grande, ¿eres familiar de la tía Mikasa?</p>
<p>—Pero miren quien llegó – escucho a la mujer, se levantó, le entregó el pequeño refrigerador – gracias, ¿quieres que te devuelva el dinero?, Hime lleva esto al banco de sangre y colócalos como te enseñe.</p>
<p>Ella afirmo, lo tomó, corrió hacia la parte posterior de la clínica, se veía que era muy dedicada e inteligente.</p>
<p>—Hanji – ella lo hizo pasar al consultorio, tomó asiento y volvió a mirarla – dime donde esta.</p>
<p>—Ya te dije que no sé – ella posó sus ojos en el ordenador, despues de unos minutos volvió a encararlo – él nunca nos ha dicho donde vive, sabemos que quiere mudarse a una zona más segura, pero nada más.</p>
<p>—¿Por qué ella tiene tu apellido? – la vio sonreír, sacar de su bolso unas fotos, se las paso.</p>
<p>—Yo ayude a que ninguno de los dos muriera, junto con Mikasa – ahí vio a un castaño joven con la pequeña en brazos, la estaba besando mientras lloraba – su familia lo echó de la casa a causa de su alfa, lo encontré en un parque, lloraba mientras se sujetaba su vientre, lo auxilie, les di mi apellido para que pudiera encontrar trabajos.</p>
<p>—Lo necesito – ella lo miró con duda, la puerta se abrió suavemente – entra.</p>
<p>—Tía, mamá dice que este fin de semana me quedaré con el tío Armin – vio a Hanji acariciarle la cabeza sonriéndole dulcemente – esta algo triste porque no ha podido conseguir más trabajos.</p>
<p>—Todo mejorará cariño – ella sonrió, recibió el sobre que le estaban entregando – puedes ir a comprar lo que quieras.</p>
<p>—Gracias tía – la abrazó, la loca parecía normal a su lado – podre ir a comprar los materiales para el nuevo collar.</p>
<p>La vio quitarse su pequeña bata blanca, acomodarla en su respectivo lugar, era una niña bastante juiciosa, muy interesante, más si se hablaba de un alfa.</p>
<p>—Hime de mi corazón – ella se volteó a verla, estaba sonrojada, ahí el aroma a té apareció – ¿podrías donarle un poco de tu sangre a este pobre hombre muerto de hambre?</p>
<p>—¿Qué carajos le estas pidiendo a una niña?, tu estúpida loca – la iba a matar, se giró para pedirle disculpas, la vio retirándose parte de su manga - ¿Qué haces?</p>
<p>—No veo problema – la vio levantar los hombros, se sentó en la camilla – si eres como la tía Mikasa, entiendo la necesidad de querer comer, mamá hay dias que no come lo suficiente para que yo tenga la suficiente energía en el colegio.</p>
<p>—Eres una gran niña – vio como la mayor sacaba la aguja y empezaba el proceso – ¿iras directo a casa?</p>
<p>—Si, comeré mi almuerzo y me iré – la loca sacó el pequeño bento de la maleta de la niña y se lo entregó – gracias, tía.</p>
<p>Despues de sacar la aguja, le entregó la bolsa con sangre, la niña abrió el bento empezó a comer, en verdad olía muy bien, ella le sonrió, le dio un poco, no podía ser grosero, así que recibió.</p>
<p>—Esta delicioso – afirmó, porque era cierto, la pequeña le sonrió – ¿lo hiciste tu?</p>
<p>—No, lo hizo mamá – se veía muy orgullosa de decirlo – estuvo trabajando en un pequeño restaurante familiar y despues de eso me prepara siempre el almuerzo.</p>
<p>Ella se levantó, se despidió luego salió del lugar, ese joven debía sentirse orgulloso de tener una hija tan dedicada.</p>
<p>—Escucha Levi – la voz de Hanji era seria, supo que le estaba advirtiendo – Eren no es alguien al que puedas solo usar como tu banco principal de comida, la vida no lo ha tratado bien y ha fortalecido su carácter, su cuerpo y su corazón, no te atrevas a lastimarlo, porque no solo esa niña te cortará la garganta, Mikasa y yo te colgaremos con una estaca en tu corazón.</p>
<p>Le entregó un papel él lo tomó, salió del lugar después de ver que ella le daba la espalda, esa mujer podía ser una lunática todo el tiempo, pero si ella te advertía lo mejor era tener cuidado. Por lo que llegaría a su casa -hotel- a comer un poco y dormir, en verdad lo necesitaba.</p>
<p>*w*RiRen*w*</p>
<p>Su día a día seguía siendo el mismo, arreglar a su hija para el colegio, prepararle el almuerzo, dejarla y salir a trabajar, pero lo que ahora lo motivaba era ese cambio de lugar, quería darle seguridad a su familia por lo que se esforzaría al máximo.</p>
<p>—Vamos Eren, debes dejar de ir a ese lugar, podrían lastimarte – le dijo Armin, mientras él limpiaba todo el lugar – sabes que no tengo problema en cuidar a Hime.</p>
<p>—Lo es – estaba empacando las cosas de su hija en la maleta – pero necesito el dinero, no me han llamado demasiado en la empresa de aseo, así que debo hacer esto para tener y pagar el nuevo apartamento.</p>
<p>—Yo puedo prestarte – él negó, le entregó la maleta – entiendo y lo lamento.</p>
<p>—No te disculpes, entiendo que se preocupan, pero Hime es mi responsabilidad – salió corriendo, tomó su abrigo – iré por ella a eso de las 10 de la mañana.</p>
<p>—Cuídate – sacudió su mano, se fue lo más rapido que pudo.</p>
<p>Estaba emocionado, con lo que ganara esa noche podría pagar el nuevo apartamento, todo gracias a que Mikasa dijo que ella sería su fiadora si algo pasaba, pero si seguía trabajando con juicio, él mismo podría pagar las mensualidades y su hija estaría en una zona más segura, solo eso importaba.</p>
<p>—Bienvenido Eren – esa desagradable voz lo molestó – pensé que no volverías.</p>
<p>—Espero que esta sea la última vez – dijo honestamente, mientras se dirigía al cuarto – pero necesito este dinero, para hacer un cambio en mi vida.</p>
<p>—Bien, a mí eso no me importa – lo sabía, solo quería que dejara de insistir en ser su alfa – hoy tendremos invitados importantes, atiéndelos bien.</p>
<p>—Claro.</p>
<p>Tomo el cuaderno para ver los nombres, se sorprendió, estarían dos bandas importantes N.N., y The Titans, su música atraía a todo tipo de personas, desde las más jóvenes como su hija, hasta personas de edad madura, sus canciones eran atractivas.</p>
<p>Le gustaba N.N., por Hime, ella las cantaba con la misma emoción que el vocalista, no podía negar que esa voz ronca era adictiva, hacía que su piel se erizara.</p>
<p>Se cambio al traje que ese gorila le dejó, eran tres piezas, el pequeño short, una camisa abierta hasta su ombligo, todo era rojo y se unía con unas correas en diferentes partes de su cuerpo, resaltando sus pechos, una gorra negra, junto con una pequeña corbata que ajusto sobre su collar y finalmente unas botas altas en tacón.</p>
<p>

</p>
<p>La música empezó a sonar, sujetó su cabello en una cola alta, tomo aire y salió, caminó sensualmente, mientras acariciaba su vientre, era incómodo hacer eso rodeado de alfas, pero de solo pensar en la sonrisa de su hija, saltó al tubo y comenzó allí.</p>
<p>—¡Que guapo! – grito una mujer, le causo risa, porque recordó a Hanji san.</p>
<p>Abrió sus ojos, mientras descendía boca abajo del gran tubo, era increíble ver como esas miradas se posaban en su ser, como los alfas empezaban a soltar esos desagradables aromas, pero ahí vio unos ojos grises con toques de azul, eran hermosos y se veía extremadamente tranquilo.</p>
<p>—Queremos agradecerles por estar aquí – dijo Reiner, mientras lo sujetaba de su cintura, lo pegaba a su cuerpo, trataba de soltarse sin llamar la atención – esperamos que nuestro bailarín sea de su agrado.</p>
<p>—Es hermoso – dijo uno de los invitados, sintió esos desagradables escalofríos – déjalo continuar.</p>
<p>Vio como H san lo golpeaba, de inmediato fue soltado, su lado omega quería llorar, se sentía profanado nuevamente, pero debía resistir, debía ser esa madre fuerte que se esforzaba por el beneficio de su amada hija.</p>
<p>La música de nuevo apareció, las luces se apagaron, las de mayor intensidad eran colocadas sobre su cuerpo, lentamente empezó a quitar las correas que abrazaban su cuerpo, las lanzaba y de vez en cuando sujetaba el tubo haciendo movimientos sugestivos.</p>
<p>Cada cierto tiempo las pocas prendas abandonaban su cuerpo, quedando solamente con su ropa interior y el collar antimarcas, miraba insistentemente el reloj, quería terminar e ir a tomar ese baño para quitarse esa sensación de suciedad.</p>
<p>Pero por primera vez pudo mantener sus ojos abiertos, pues él no podía apartar su mirada de esos fuertes ojos, que lentamente se tornaban rojos, con un solo parpadeo volvían a ser grises con azul.</p>
<p>—Gracias por venir – dijo Reiner, él empezó a caminar junto a ese tipo y los invitados – pueden colocar el dinero en cualquier parte de su cuerpo.</p>
<p>Y de nuevo esos comentarios asquerosos, así que antes de poder pasar junto a uno de los invitados, se alejó del hombre, regresó por las cortinas, corrió y fue directo a cambiarse.</p>
<p>Iba a salir, luego pediría el dinero, pero sintió como era arrinconado al casillero, sentía como ese hombre se restregaba contra su cuerpo.</p>
<p>—Aléjate – pidió, con el miedo de su omega tratando de salir - ¡dame mi maldito dinero y aléjate de mí!</p>
<p>Lo golpeó, pero él era más grande y fuerte, por lo que solo sintió un fuerte golpe en su mejilla, la sangre empezó a salir de la comisura de su labio.</p>
<p>—¿Eres solo un omega sin nada y te atreves a tratarme asi? – su cuerpo temblaba, más cuando esas manos empezaron a jalar el collar – serás mío y te mostraré como el trofeo que eres.</p>
<p>¿Trofeo?, como se le ocurría decir semejante cosa, él era una persona, se juró que jamás volvería a ser un trofeo para algún asqueroso alfa, asi que, ocultando a su omega, tomó ese gran brazo, lo mordió con fuerza, cuando él soltó su agarre, le dio la vuelta, lo desestabilizo con el pie, dejándolo tirado en el suelo.</p>
<p>—No soy un maldito objeto, así que jamás vuelvas a llamarme trofeo – llevó su mano al bolsillo, sacó el sobre con su dinero y lo pateó – solo eres un alfa asqueroso, si pudiera matar a todos los alfas lo haría.</p>
<p>Salió de ahí, cuando giró se topó con esos ojos, sus lágrimas habían salido sin desearlo, pero en verdad se sentía abrumado, esas manos eran frías, recorrían su mejilla lastimada y por primera vez no sintió miedo de otro alfa o bestia dominante.</p>
<p>—¿Quieres que lo mate? – le dijo en su oído, sintió un escalofrió agradable recorrerlo – solo pídelo y terminara sin sangre.</p>
<p>—No – respondió, sintiendo como esa lengua recorría sus labios y bebía la sangre que caía – solo déjalo ahí, su omega lo golpeará o eso espero.</p>
<p>—Bien mocoso – lo vio alejarse, su mirada no podía apartarse de esa figura – cuídate y regresa a salvo a casa.</p>
<p>Al escuchar eso, empezó a mirar a todos lados, salió corriendo, su cuerpo tenía una mezcla extraña de sentimientos, por un lado, gran parte de asco y suciedad, por otro lado, de tranquilidad y satisfacción, cosa que jamás había sentido, asi que por primera vez desde que había empezado ese trabajo se permitió sonreír.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gracias por leer, espero les gustaran, si es así háganmelo saber.</p>
<p>Sin más, Ame las ama.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Les gusto o merezco tomatazos???, si fue de su agrado háganmelo saber portavoz, recuerden que amo leer sus comentarios.</p><p>Sin más Ame las ama.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>